legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora
The film centers on Pandora, the villain of KbuER, trying to gain her revenge against The Fellowship and become the ruler of Multi-Universe. Pandora comes back and this time he brings her new empire to kill the heroes, she's also going to focused on Kokoro's Fellowship. Meanwhile, the Mockingjay Crusaders, the Miracle Elite, and the Fellowship are facing against the other 4 villains' teams, The Acolytes/The Children of Pandora, the Mystory Club, Red Skull, Cthulhu and Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Together, every heroes' teams united and will defeat and take down Pandora and others villains once and for all. Characters Main Characters: Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Kokoro, Landarick, Takanuva, Main Villains: Pandora, Archie Mitchell, Mathias (Deleted Scenes), Red Skull, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Cthulhu, Dr. Fetus (Deleted Scenes), Kousuke Kira (Deleted Scenes), Major Characters:, Xigbar, Raizel, Stacy Hirano, Sam and Max, Strong Bad, Spawn, Ika Musume, Index, Xaldin, Vexx, Kohaku, Julia Chang, Ayane, Emma Frost, Lucinda, Ghoulies, Patamon, Lan Fan, Emma Frost, Aoi Kunieda, Riza Hawkeye, Aya Drevis, Wendy Marvell, X-23, Supporting Characters: Gex the Gecko, Chun-Li, Asuka Kazama, Marisa Kirisame, Kitana, Polka, Yuffie Kisaragi, The Cat in the hat, The Grinch, The Abominable Snowmonster, Kiki, Tombo, Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Kovu, Kiara, Circe, Dinobot, Rook Blonko, Alex Mercer, Abraham Lincoln, Kain Highwind, Ben Reilly, Sakura Kinomoto Other Villains: The Mystery Club',' The Children Of Pandora (Mai, Ty Lee, Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, Bernkastel, Ghostface, Lambdadelta, Sunny, Wrath, Zeref, Arakune, Beatrice, Black Lady, Cal Devens, Diva, Dune, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Erza Knightwalker, Fate Averruncus, Haku, Hanzo Urushihara, Hansel and Gretel, Lune, Minatsuki Takami, Minene Uryuu, Mysterio, Nina Williams, Odin, Overlord, Princess Devilotte, Princess Snow Kaguya, Prowler, Queen Nehelenia, Re'gish Wamik, Regina, Rez, Rumia, Shingen Kishitani, Suigintou, Sunako Kirishiki, Tenshi Hinanawi, Thetis, Ultear Milkovich, Umehito Nekozawa, Virgilia, Yumiko Takagi,) New Characters: Romeo Conbolt, Damian Wayne, King Kong, Chapters *The Return of Pandora pt. 1 *The Return of Pandora pt. 2 *The Return of Pandora pt. 3 *The Return of Pandora pt. 4 *The Return of Pandora pt. 5 *The Return of Pandora pt. 6 *The Return of Pandora pt. 7 *The Return of Pandora pt. 8 *The Return of Pandora pt. 9 *The Return of Pandora pt. 10 *The Return of Pandora pt. 11 *The Return of Pandora pt. 12 *The Return of Pandora pt. 13 *The Return of Pandora pt. 14 *The Return of Pandora pt. 15 *The Return of Pandora pt. 16 *The Return of Pandora pt. 17 *The Return of Pandora pt. 18 *The Return of Pandora pt. 19 *The Return of Pandora pt. 20 *The Return of Pandora pt. 21 *The Return of Pandora pt. 22 *The Return of Pandora pt. 23 *The Return of Pandora pt. 24 *The Return of Pandora pt. 25 *The Return of Pandora pt. 26 *The Return of Pandora pt. 27 *The Return of Pandora pt. 28 *The Return of Pandora pt. 29 (finale) Deleted Scenes * Deleted Scene 1: The Villains Plans * Deleted Scene 2: Mystery Club Rises * Deleted Scene 3: God's little Creatures * Deleted Scene 4: Raping Scene Trivia *This Adventure will be the most action and darkest adventures we have ever seen,. The second is The Wedding Downfall and Journey through the mists. *TheBrideKing worked all summer on this story. * Archie Mitchell and Princess Hilda are the only ones who were appearing in the deleted scenes, Including Daiman Wayne. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:Transcripts